Foggy Nights and Misty Mornings
by Neon Clear Angel
Summary: Ch 3 is up! (long time!) SLASH! Harry and Draco get detention together. They are sent out into the Forbidden Forest to collect potion ingredients. Will something happen that causes the boys to stop their fighting? R/R
1. Ch 1 Detention

A/N: Ah, stupid legal stuff! Anyways, I do not own Harry Potter!!   
All Harry Potter and related stuff is property of their repective owners.   
So please, don't sue me......  
  
Anyways, I wrote this on request from one of my online friends. Katsie, this   
is for you! Even if I totally disagree on this.... after much annoyance and   
pleading from you, I finally caved in. Hope you like it. This is a SLASH story,   
so you have been warned.... but that's not till later.  
  
  
Ch. 1  
* { Foggy Nights and Misty Mornings } *  
  
Detention sucked. No, more correctly the people he had to spend detention with   
sucked. Draco was stuck in detention with the mudblood Weasly, that Granger girl,   
and the one he hated the most, Harry James Potter. The one who had denied the friendship   
of Draco Malfoy. NO ONE denied a Malfoy, or at least, they never lived to. But this....   
Boy Who Lived..... had. Yes, detention sucked... and he would make sure it sucked for   
everyone else as well.  
As usual, whenever Malfoy happened to get in trouble, it was always the same.   
Potter and his friends were always stuck with him, it was like they did it on purpose   
just to spite him. And as usual, they were going into the Forbidden Forest for some   
unknown reason. Usually it was to collect ingredients for Snape or to help Hagrid with   
tracking down some new creature for him to keep and look after. The most recent one they   
had found was a small baby unicorn. It had probably been the foal of the unicorn slain by   
...... Draco shived at the name...... Voldermort.  
True, Draco was a death eater. But that didn't mean that Draco liked or wanted to   
be one. It was more to please his father and make sure he wasn't going to be disowned due   
to some..... issues..... Draco had been having. Issues which Draco was hoping were only   
temporary.... if not there were sure to be problems tonight.  
Draco sighed and made his was with his lantern to Hagrid's hut where he saw Potter   
had already beaten him there. 'Where's his little band of lap dogs?' Draco thought bitterly   
to himself. Yes, he wanted to be friends with those two annoying little pest who cowered and   
ran behind him to protect themselves. At least Draco could stand up for himself, he wasn't   
weak like the others. So why did Potter prefer them over him? 'Best not to waste your time   
worrying about Potter's problems and worry about your own!' Draco mentally cursed himself   
and made his way over to where Harry was waiting.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry jumped when he saw a light coming twards him. At first he had thought it was   
Filch coming to give him a list of almost impossible things to find in the woods like he   
had last week. Like Harry knew where to find "eye of three-toed snake" and tail of leprechaun.   
But that was the least of his worries when he saw who was really coming twards him. 'Malfoy.'   
Harry's heart sank. 'Great, just what I need. Today of all days I'm stuck with Draco Malfoy,   
mister "Lets-make-life-hell-for-Potter".' Harry cursed to himself. He really didn't need   
Malfoy's company tonight.  
"Good night Potter. Where's your little band of worshippers tonight?" Draco sneered.   
He very much enjoyed watching Potter give him that look when he got annoyed. It made him   
look..... no, he wasn't going to go there. He needed to make it out alive tonight... and   
something told him Potter wasn't in the mood to be tormented tonight.  
"Nice to see you Malfoy," Harry said in a sarcastic tone. "And if you're asking about   
Ron and Hermione, they were assigned to the storage rooms to sort out the ingredients for our   
Potions final this week. It's tomorrow in case you forgot." Harry loved to tease Malfoy about   
his Potions grade. Even though he was Snape's favourite student, it was obvious that Draco had   
been distracted and never finished his work anymore. If Draco didn't pass this final, he would   
fail Potions class.  
"Ha ha. Funny now aren't you Potter? Yes, I did remember our final. I've been studying   
for it all week." Draco retorted.  
"Sure doesn't reflect in your grades....."  
"Shut up Potter! Anyways, what are we supposed to be doing tonight?"  
Harry took the folded piece of paper from a pocket in his robes and handed it off to   
Malfoy. Draco took it and read it.  
  
Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter,  
We are running low on some of the main ingredients for Prof. Snape's finals   
potion. You two are assigned to collect the proper amount of each ingriedent needed.  
Failure to do this will result in automatic failure of your Potions final and cause   
you to retake the class again next year with all the first-years. The required items are:  
4 mandrake roots  
4 fire seeds  
5 stalks of nightshade  
10 pieces of wolf's bane  
1 vial of unicorn's blood  
Prof. McGonagall  
P.S. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, please try not to kill or hex each other. This may be   
the perfect chance for the both of you to finally get along.  
  
Draco folded the paper and handed it back to Harry. Disapointment was obvious on his   
face. Harry knew how much Draco hated going into the Forbidden Forest, let alone at night with   
Harry.  
"Very well Potter. I suppose we should get going then if we have all this to collect.   
But may I ask one teeny, tiny little question? How in Dumbledore's name are we gonna get some   
unicorn blood?"  
Harry looked at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He loved how Malfoy   
got that total look of annoyance on his face. It gave Harry such satisfaction.  
"Well, we'll have to improvise as we go along now won't we?" Harry took out his wand   
and pointed it at the lantern. "Lumos!" The lantern began to glow. Harry picked it up and   
pointed the way to the woods.  
"Shall we?"  
Malfoy shuddered and reluctantly followed Harry into the woods. 


	2. Ch 2 The Fight

A/N: Finally Ch. 2! I'm not quite sure where to go with this story from the begining cause those   
were all the good ideas I had! I'll think if something......  
I do NOT own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Voldermort..... blahblahblah. I wish...... but I don't!   
So don't sue me please!!  
  
Warning: Slash story.... mild swearing and some violence.  
  
  
Ch. 2- The Fight  
* { Foggy Nights and Misty Mornings } *  
  
Draco was having the worst, no wait, second worst night of his life. The worst night that Draco   
could remember was the night he had finally admited him.... problem.... as he liked to term it.   
'This is the WORST night to be out here! There's werewolves and other.... stuff.' Draco shuddered.   
He had a lasting fear from the first time he had been out here as a first year. But he stopped in   
his tracks and thought of something. The person he was out here with was MUCH more dangerous than   
anything the Forbidden Forest had to cough up.  
  
"MALFOY! Watch where you're going!"  
  
Draco snapped out of it. "Wha?" Suddenly a jolt went through Draco's body and he fell to the hard   
ground. But instead of hitting the dirt and leaves, he hit something soft, something moving......  
  
"For Dumbledore's sake Malfoy! Get off of me!!" Harry wailed underneath Draco's body.  
  
Draco pulled himself up to where he could see the person underneath him. Draco smirked, despite   
himslef. Harry looked up at Malfoy and a blush ran across his cheeks, but it was dark and it couldn't   
be noticed. 'Better get Malfoy off before I do or say something I regret.....' Harry thought. At the   
sam time Draco was having his own little issues. 'Potter looks so......' before he could finish   
that thought there was a sharp pain in his stomach. Harry had punched Malfoy in the stomach!  
  
"OW! Potter you bastard!" Draco cursed as he rolled off of Harry and onto the ground. He could barely   
breathe. "Aww... that really hurt!"  
  
"I gave you fair warning Malfoy! Now it's your own fault you decided not to listen!" Harry stood up   
and straightened his robes and dusted all the bits and pieces of twigs and dirt off himself. Harry   
looked over to where Malfoy was still holding his stomach on the ground. 'Ah man, I didn't mean to   
really hit him that hard! Just enough to get him off me. Better go apologize before he really hates   
me.'  
  
Harry walked over to Malfoy. Draco was still moaning and clutching his stomach in pain. 'Damn Potter!   
But I guess that's what I get for trying to....'  
  
"Hey Malfoy, you alright?"  
  
Draco sighed and rolled over to where he could see Potter was hovering over him, "Of course Potter,   
you only PUNCHED me for no reason. Why wouldn't I be fine?!" Draco had to smirk at the face Harry made   
when he heard Draco's come back.  
  
"Hey! I was just seeing if you're ok! I guess so because the famous Malfoy sarcasm is still intact."  
  
Malfoy sighed. This was not the way he had planned to spend his night in detention with Potter. He   
wanted to be nice to Potter, but something in him kept him from doing so. But what? He knew the reason   
he couldn't get too close... but that was for the best, right? It's not like Potter would understand   
something like THAT...... would he? No, of course not. Potter was flocked on by all the girls at   
Hogwarts. Why would he even look at Draco? And plus, Potter wasn't gay.  
  
Harry took up the lantern that had been dropped from his little run-in with Malfoy. Part of the glass   
had broken out. Harry sighed and shook his head 'That's the third one this week! Hermione is gonna   
kill me! But right now that's the least of my worries.' Harry glanced at Malfoy while he went for his   
wand to fix the lamp. "Glassarius Repairous!" All the broken glass flew back into place in the one   
pannel of the lantern. Harry held up the light so he could see what was all around them. Looked like   
they had tripped on some tree roots. Figures. Harry held the lamp twards Malfoys direction so he could   
get up without falling over all the roots. Harry took this moment to look over Malfoy. He looked a lot   
taller than he had three years ago when they met. He and Malfoy were third years now. Something in Malfoy's   
hair caught Harry's attention. A bit of dirt was stuck to Malfoy's hair.  
  
"Here, let me get that for you." Harry reached over and brushed the junk out of Malfoy's silvery   
blonde hair. After a while Malfoy found Potter's strokes getting softer and more gentle. 'What is   
he doing? Is he..... oh my gosh....' Draco was mentally stunned. Harry Potter was running his fingers   
through Draco's hair!!   
  
'His hair is really soft, like silk almost.....' Harry mused.  
  
Harry, as if suddenly realized what he was doing stopped and pulled away. Giving Draco's hair one last   
touch he muttered "Looks like it's better now."  
  
Draco, utterly speechless at what had happened was disappointed by Harry's sudden stopping of the   
physical contact. He looked at Harry with a softly confused look on his face. Harry's breath caught   
in his chest. Draco looked absoulutly beautiful in the moonlight. The way it relfected off his platium   
blonde hair, the way it made his silver eyes shine, the way his skin shone with a soft light. He looked   
like an angel..... what? Draco Malfoy? An angel? Where had that come from?  
  
"Um, Potter? You're staring again." Malfoy said in a soft voice. It made Harry shiver with an unknown   
emotion.  
  
"Um, yeah. Well, um, we better ge moving right?"  
  
Draco wasn't about to let this get by so easily. "Potter?" He had ment to say it more confident but   
it come out in a small whisper.  
  
Harry stopped. ".... yes?"  
  
Draco sighed. He couldn't do it. Not now.... "Never mind. Let's get going." With that Draco walked   
past Harry further along the path.  
  
Harry looked at him from behind. His heart was racing and he didn't know what to do or say.   
  
"Draco....."  
  
Harry headed off after the boy and they walked down the path together.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! More suspense!!! I love doing this....... 


	3. Ch 3 Snap out of it!

A/N: AGAIN! I do NOT own Harry Potter....blah blah blah.  
  
Warning: Slash, mild swearing, violence... and a fluffy scene. :)  
  
  
Ch. 3- Snap out of it!  
* { Foggy Nights and Misty Mornings } *  
  
Harry didn't know how long exactly he and Malfoy had been wandering in the woods. By the postion   
of the moon, he'd say it was a little past midnight. God, almost 4 hours had passed. It didn't seem   
like that long, but then it did. It had taken all of Harry's restraint to keep his hands off of Malfoy.   
And this kind of scared Harry because there had never been anyone in his last 3 years at Hogwarts that   
he had felt that strongly about, in ANY way. Malfoy had a charm.... he guessed you would call it charm,   
about him that made Harry lose all his control. He guessed that's why they had been fighting all these   
years. 'Well, I guess we might as well end it here.'  
  
Meanwhile, while Harry was having his own little thoughts, Draco wasn't exactly too aware of their   
surroundings either. Because the more they walked it seemed like the more fog began to appear, until the   
fog was so thick you couldn't see but a few feet away. After Draco snapped out of his half-trance state   
he looked around in a panic for Harry. Draco whipped his head around. Fog.... everywhere. Nothing but fog to   
all his sides.  
  
"POTTER! WHERE ARE YOU POTTER!" Draco spun around looking for anything that might be Harry. Nothing. He   
couldn't find anything. Oh shit, what if he's lost or we're seperated? What if a werewolf got him? Or he   
fell into a sandpit?  
  
Draco felt something creeping up behind him. He stood perfectly still in hopes that the.... thing .....   
wouldn't see him in the thick fog. He felt a chill go up his spine, a crunch of leaves behind him, and then.....  
  
He was falling to the ground, again. Only this time something was spinning him around and falling on top   
of him. "What the...?" was all that could be said before his ability to speak was lost. He tried to call out   
but there was something covering his mouth. He brought his arms up to the thing on top of him. He ran his hands   
over the thing that was attached to his mouth... Something clicked in Draco that made him almost faint... skin.....   
hair.... soft ..... OH MY GOD! It was.....  
  
It pulled away. Draco slowly opened his eyes to see in front of him, well more like on top of him...   
the object of his ummm.... issues.... Harry Potter. It took a minute for Draco to fully register it in his mind.   
Harry. Potter. The boy who lived. The Gryffindor seeker. The Golden Boy. Light. Draco's opposite. Everything   
Harry was, Draco wasn't.  
  
"You feeling ok?" Harry's voice caught Draco's attention.  
  
"Wha?" Draco snapped out of it and looked around. He was standing in the middle of a clearing in the woods.   
But Draco wasn't on the ground and Harry was a good 10 feet away. "I was imagining it." Draco muttered to   
himself.  
  
"I'll say. You just stopped right there and got this totally blank look on your face. What's going on?"  
  
Draco smirked at Harry. Harry was standing next to a moss covered rock. Leaning against it like he was so   
important. Well, he was. Harry looked at Draco. He could feel him face getting red so he turned away. Draco   
took advantage of the moment and admired Harry. The moonlight made his hair shine, his skin glow, and his green   
eyes reflected all the light like a star. Yes, Draco would be the last one to publicly admit that he thought Harry   
was beautiful. But his diary and heart would say different. He wanted Harry more than anything else in the world.   
And everyone knew what a Malfoy wanted, a Malfoy got....  
  
Harry felt pretty stupid standing there. He knew Draco was staring at him. Why did it make him so uncomfortable?   
He could handle every girl in Hogwarts staring at him, and his scar, but it made him nervous whenever Draco felt   
the need to stare. He quickly glanced at Draco. The light from the moon made Draco appear like an dream. The light   
made Draco's hair glow and made like a little halo around his head. His skin was white as alabaster and his eyes.....   
God, Harry loved those eyes. They were a silver color, when the light hit them just right it was as if you could see   
the entire night sky in them.  
  
Both, feeling the need to end the silence before the other started getting suspicious, began coughing nervously. Draco   
cautiously eyed Harry, and Harry the same.   
  
"Ah, I think we need to get going Malfoy." And with that Harry turned around and began to walk off. Draco sighed. He was getting   
so damn tired of this. Maybe it was time to try a new approach.......  
  
  
  
Authors note: Sorry about the long writers block. I COMPLETELY forgot about this story in the chaos of school. A review reminded me   
of the unfinished story I was writting. I'll try to keep up more folks, sorry. 


End file.
